


The Night After The Hunt

by TheKawaiiKitty



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKawaiiKitty/pseuds/TheKawaiiKitty
Summary: Alistair and Wainwright have a nice relaxing evening to distract the hunter from the frustration of fixing a malfunctioning appendage. With a few glasses of wine things start to get hotter.
Relationships: Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Night After The Hunt

It had been a successful day of hunting for the two men and they were both back at the lodge, at the sacrifice of Alistar’s arm. The damn piece of scrap was acting up due to corrosion damage and it was driving the poor scholar mad. Hammerlock swears under his breath while he tries to fix the hunk of metal with only a single arm and a hot sautering iron

“How are the repairs coming along?” Wainwright enters with a bottle and glasses for them.  
“Horrid, the damn thing is ruined” He grumbles as small sparks fly.  
“Take a break, sweetheart. You’ll only cause yourself more trouble if you mess with it too much” Jakobs remarks, pouring out a glass of wine for his husband.  
Hammerlock sets the sautering tool down, reluctantly picking up the glass and taking a sip.  
“I suppose you’re right, a break is in order. We should celebrate our wildly successful outing today.”  
He gestures vaguely to the area a few heads are draining of blood...or the species equivalent.

“I say we let loose, calm your nerves”  
Jakobs pokes teasingly at Alister’s chest.  
“Lord knows ya need it”  
He rifles through the small collection of records tucked on a shelf, pulling out a nice instrumental, placing it on the record player and delicately moving the needle over. Wainwright hums along to the music.  
“Do you remember the day we met?” He reminisces. Alistair chuckles,  
“How could I forget? It is out anniversary, after all. We were set up on a hunting expedition together at your father’s request, I was more than happy to accompany you. Eden-6 was a new experience for me and I was not about to pass up that offer.”

“And I was a nervous wreck, nobody takes a shotgun to go hunting.” He takes a sip of the wine, “I remember your first shot, you were so focused in but risked a glance over at me and smiled, firin’. It was a beautiful shot and it left me as red as a cherry” The southerner gives a nostalgic smile, laughing lightly.

“The shotgun doesn’t matter, Winny. You handle shotguns well.” Alistair reassures, standing up and extending his only hand. “Care for a dance, love?”

“Gladly~” He swoops in to take it, wrapping his other around Alistair’s waist.  
The explorer seems a bit miffed at his missing appendage but brushes it off quickly. It’s a gentle sway, Wainwright still letting his gruff southern vocals hum along with the melody and Alistair is reminded why he loves this man so much. Humility and kindness, Pandoran men lacked both and many other men lacked either one. Jakobs was unique, never cared much about material items. It was all emotional for him. It gives him warmth that he lacked during his more avid years of exploration, books and the occasional Skag did him well during that time but he never realized how much he truly needed companionship.

Both eventually down enough wine and maybe whiskey for a drunken blush to form on Hammerlock’s cheeks while Jakob’s is all cuddled up to him.  
“Lets go have some funnn” Jakobs slurs a little, pressing his face into the others neck and kissing it. Meanwhile the scholar giggles,  
“Stop, w-we can’t do this right now” He mumbles, taking his only hand and pushing it into the Southerners face.  
“Why noooot?” He whines, muffled by the hand.  
Hammerlock removes the hand, “You’re drunk...I-I’m just as drrunk...this will go badly”  
“Cmooon, just one kiss honeysuckle”  
“Fine...but we shouldn’t go too fa-“  
In seconds Wainwright is all over him. Mouthing at Hammerlocks neck, completely tipping his glasses off kilter.  
His husband is a mess under him, fully relaxed with a deep blush and a light chuckle.  
“You’re too good to me, Winny” Alastair mumbles, kissing his lovers cheek.  
“That’s only the beginnin’~” Jakobs undoes the others belt and palms over the bulge, warranting a small gasp from the hunter. Hammerlock holds onto his lover as his sex is exposed, throbbing with heat and in need of attention.  
“Ya look desperate, sugar. Like a Jabber in heat~” Jakobs teases,  
“Speak for yourself, you’re acting just as animalistic as a the male would” The Hunter retorts, shoving the man’s shoulder gently with a grin.  
Wainwright undoes his own pants, grinding on the others exposed sex before letting his own cock free of its constraints. 

Their opposite bodies, desperate for friction and contact, meld so well together. Hands roam the others form, wringing every drop of pleasure they can with each grip and caress under the vest and shirt. Heavy breaths mingle in kisses, only serving to heat the skin to boiling temperatures. 

Alistair claws at his husband’s shoulder for a bit of purchase even if he’s secure in his seat. He can feel the pit of his stomach turn every time his stump of an arm tries to reach out, only for the dread to be washed away by Winny’s groans. Their cocks are flushed with a crimson red as they rut against each other and Wainwrights touch, a firm yet generous hand there to spur on their escapades in pleasure, the throbbing is almost unbearable and the warmth the Southerner radiates feeds Alistair’s desire tenfold. Being at the will of someone else is not something he’s particularly fond of but he trusts Wainwright with his life.

“Ah~ Y-Ya ever realized how a-attractive ya are all flushed up?~” There’s a light, breathy laugh interrupted by a surge of pleasure rushing through both of them, “Shit~ A-Alistair~”  
His climax building quickly, and considering how vocal Jakobs has become above him, he’s inclined to believe his lover is close too.  
Wainwright cums first, his breath hitches as the head of his cock dribbles semen. Hammerlock’s eyes flutter shut and he presses his face into the crook of his lovers neck, feeling the others sex pulse against his own until it’s too much. In the end both are a mess of sweat and cum with Wainwright pressing lazy kisses to his husbands chest.  
“Yer so handsome, Alistair. I can’t seem ta hold myself back”  
“Your pleasure only feeds mine, my love”  
Hammerlock purrs as Jakobs kisses his lovers shoulders and remaining right arm lovingly,  
“I’m so happy ya trust me, I’d never hurt ya...unless ya wanted it~”  
“Shut up, you buffoon” the hunter scolds with a hint of a smile, pressing one last kiss to his husbands lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally worked up the guts to post something, go easy on me! I love these two with all my gd heart, they need more love.
> 
> Edit: Just saw the announcement for Guns, Love and Tentacles, so expect one or two more short fics when the DLC comes out! (Ngl, I nearly cried lmao)


End file.
